I am become Death
by ForgerOfLies
Summary: "With this..." The voice spoke directly to Harry's ear. "You earn the title of being the master of death, but alas none could ever master me but myself." Xover fic


I am become death, destroyer of worlds -J.R. Oppenheimer

Chapter 1- Regret can do not a thing.

It was eery silence that befell the once cheery and lively castle. There was none of the usual magnificence nor the usual ambience that can be found when overlooking its wholesome. The dank corridors were now coated with warm blood. It didn't matter if it was good or bad blood. It didn't matter if it was pure or muggleborn or half blood, what mattered was that it was spilled.

Bodies and debris were strewn about as if it was some kind of disaster zone. Harry grimaced, there was nothing moving. It had been a trap and even then the order and the Aurors fought with almost reckless abandon. It was something when Voldemort threatened their life, it was another when Voldemort threatens the people they love.

It seems that Voldemort has once again underestimated the power of love, he didn't believe in its effects, its power. Harry hoped that it would be Voldemort's undoing. He gazed outside where the fighting was at its heaviest. Sounds can be barely heard if one were to focus. Explosions, screams and crashes.

Harry walked slowly, under his cloak of Invisibility, muffled with a simple silencing charm to help prevent any detection. Harry already has an inkling of where Voldemort was and he wasted no time to move to that assumed position. Slow and steady was perhaps the wisest option right now.

Seeing one guard patrolling the vicinity, Harry sneaked up slowly to him and cast a strangulation charm. Stopping barely before it killed the Deatheater, it was a much better alternative to the stunning charm as those that pass out can't really be enervated back to the fight.

The Deatheater fell into a useless heap, gurgling and clawing at his throat, but it was useless the strangulation hex was one of those spells that Harry's mentors forced him to master. Master it he did.

Harry checked the body for any weapons but there was only a small ornate dagger that was more for show that anything combat related so he didn't bother. Taking off the mask to see that the bastard was in fact Draco Malfoy well, seeing that ferret's face in pain was something of a bonus.

Time was however something of a luxury right now, so he forgoes his own pleasure to continuing his original mission.

Ah, arrogant as ever. He did not have any other guards.

Voldemort sat snugly on the headmaster's elaborate chair, looking for all the world content. As content as anyone can, sitting on a chair that overlooks more than a hundred massacred bodies anyway.

The whole thing gave him the shivers. This will really, really suck.

"Ah. Harry Potter. How nice of you to come." Came the voice that Harry had come to recognize, simply due to the ridiculous amount of encounters that they've been having. "Come little hero, hope of the world." Voldemort said sarcastically. "Today there will be no running. Today, I kill you and I get the world!" As usual, the bastard was grandstanding.

"Reducto" Harry intoned starting one of his favorite chains that connected three different curses to come one after the other.

Voldemort casually flicked his wand to block the incoming barrage of spells. Calling upon the bodies of those around him to intercept the would-have-been deadly barrage. The sickening sound of bones breaking and flesh tearing could be heard and if Harry had been any less experienced he would have been on the floor vomiting his lunch.

"Still relying on petty tricks and weak spells? You should know better, dear Harry." the noseless bastard taunted while doing a dramatic swirl. "Allow me to show you how it's done."

"Solvo maxima"

Ugh, nasty. Calling upon the lessons that Mcgonagall and Dumbledore to transfigure a chair into a large slab of granite and levitated it towards the path of the spell. The slab was dissolved by the first curse and then pierced by the following spell. Harry dodged the killing curse that followed.

"Caligo Obscurum." Harry chanted. It was a darkness spell, made to obscure the sight. It didn't hinder the caster though so it was something that heavily shifted things to his favor.

"Penetralis lux."

Harry cursed silently as he dodged the incoming spells on his now revealed position, since the Dark lord apparently knew the counter curse for his darkness curse.

"Dear Harry, you should know by now that I am unbeatable as is this wand. You should just kneel before me and I _might_ let you live."

Harry hated this guy too much to do that, not that he would even if he didn't.

-O-

Harry groaned as he felt his legs burned. Jumping around was really taxing him. Looking around for any sign of the Dark Lord, but it was of no avail Voldemort was well hidden. They were at the third floor, apparating around the castle was now possible since the wards have fallen.

Taking advantage of his disappearance though Harry fished something from his pocket, taking out a small black stone. The resurrection stone.

Activating and calling upon the all the apparitions that Voldemort had killed in his life. Out came spirits of varying shape, age and size. Most of them were whole but others had visible signs of torture. Harry saw some of his friends come to him, but he ignored their whispers it was not time for self pity... it was time to kill a dark lord.

He ordered the apparitions to mob the dark lord and they did, it didn't matter Voldemort was hidden because as the saying goes "The dead know everything."

Voldemort abandoned his guise and apparated out of sight once again, the spirits moved to follow him. Following the signature Harry apparated, back to the great hall.

"I tire of your game Potter, let's settle this right here, right now."

Harry readied to cast his spells at the noseless monstrosity, but he was far too slow. He was suddenly pinned to the doors of the great hall by some invisible force. "Tut tut, for you to believe that you can match one who wields the elder wand, more so that the one who holds it is Lord Voldemort. I can't see why Dumbledore even tried to defy me, if his only hope is a child like you."

The dark wizard gloated laughing darkly as he approached the helpless Harry. He ignored the wailing ghosts that appeared as he focused solely on his nemesis, his "equal" the one who they said to be the chosen one. Voldemort's bestial face contorted into a sneer as he closed on to Harry.

Harry felt a piercing pain on the left side of his body, but he refrained from screaming. No, he wouldn't give the bastard an ounce of enjoyment out of this if he could. He ground his teeth together almost painfully to stop his screaming.

"You know, I now find the Cruciatus curse very unimaginative. Why should I use something so uninspired when I could do this!" Voldemort shouted and jabbed his wand towards Harry.

Harry's body exploded in pain, his blood felt like he was on fire! He groaned unconsciously as the pain became more intense by the second. Delirious from pain, Harry tried to focus on the blurry image of the Dark Lord. He muttered some words that was barely audible, but Voldemort's enhanced hearing caught it. "Fear not death for the sooner we die, the longer we shall be immortal"

It was something that tugged Harry's heart, deep inside he knew it to be true. He did not fear death as everything dies one way or the other. He did not fear death as there was no one to live for anyway. He did not fear death because he didn't know fear.

Harry felt the curse dwindling, his fingers worked again not enough do anything, but point the wand at Voldemort.

Voldemort bellowed in rage as if he was insulted in the very worst way possible. He could have, with a name that meant 'flight from death' it would be possible that he really was insulted in the very worst way possible. Everyone knew that Voldemort's deepest desire was to be immortal, to transcend death.

Voldemort made his way quickly towards Harry, distracted by his anger however he didn't notice the subtle tripping charm that Harry sent towards him. The momentum of his movement coupled with the tripping charm made him trip... hard. He bashed his head on the solid stone brick floor that made the castle and he lay there unmoving, blood pooled around the area of his head.

Harry sat there for the moment stunned, staring at the crumpled heap that was Voldemort's body. Unable to comprehend that Voldemort was vanquished by a bloody tripping charm! A tripping charm! He was however brought to action when the body moved.

Quickly, as quick as a tortured person can move, Harry lunged toward the elder wand that lay just across him.

A warm feeling enveloped him as he touched the wand, carefully trailing it at Voldemort whom as Harry realized was going onto his death throes. As it subsided Harry collapsed spreadeagled to the floor still holding both wands. There was a void in him, he realized. What was he to do now?

Rather, what would happen to him now? His world was in shambles, outside there was still a wizard killing another wizard. There was no way that this would end in happiness. He lifted the elder wand and stared at it in silence. No happiness indeed.

Perhaps he should just end it all? It would ever be so simple. There was even a curse that would make it painless. It would be quick and simple. Harry gripped his newly acquired wand...

"It wouldn't work you know." a voice broke the silence. It was... indescribable. It was loud, yet it was silent. It was deep yet it was high pitched at the same time. Already a headache was forming just from listening to his voice. It was definitely a male.

"I never realized that someone will be able to collect all three, you know." The voice continued.

Harry tasted blood, he then realized that his nose was bleeding rather heavily. Everything was dizzy and spinning and his head felt like it would crack open in just a few moments.

"Wand of elder, that could never be defeated." The voice continued not minding one bit that the one he was talking to was currently dying.

"Stone of resurrection, that could bring anyone back." The voice whispered and yelled at the same time. Harry's head throbbed more and he screamed in anguish.

"Cloak of invisibility that can hide a person from death." The voice spoke mercilessly as if he didn't see the young man writhing in pain and covered in his own blood.

"With this..." The voice spoke directly to Harry's ear. "You earn the title of being the master of death but alas none could ever master me but myself."

It was sudden, the pain was gone and he was floating. Harry saw his body, bleeding with his eyes closed. He was dead.

But then eyes opened! A bloody grin erupted made it's way into his face, quite literally. In his voice the body spoke, "Put in your sickle, and reap, for the hour to reap has come, for the harvest of the earth is fully ripe"

"Ah what are you doing here still? There can be no more than one death in this universe, you know. Begone."

Harry felt the pull yet he tried to resist with all his might.

Harry noticed that his doppelganger now held a scythe which it raised, it then muttered. "power over a fourth of the earth to kill by sword, famine, and plague, and by the wild beasts of the earth."

Shock spread to Harry's body as he heard the words. During his time at the Dursleys they had all but force fed him the bible, none more so that the revelations part of it. Realization shook him as the words sunk in. Did he just start the apocalypse?

His resistance was eroded by his shock and he was pulled to wherever it was that Death had banished him to leaving behind a bloody likeness with a large scythe in an equally bloody castle.


End file.
